Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund
The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund, also known as the Inu Inu Fruit, Model: Dachshund, is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a large dachshund at will. "Inu" means dog and the fruit is one of the many Inu Inu Fruit models. In the 4kids dub, it is simply called the Mutt Mutt Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 4's gun, Lassou, through the process developed by Begapunk. Strengths and Weaknesses The most basic strength of the fruit is that it gives it's user the strengths of a dachshund. In the case of Mr. 4's gun, the fruit's most major strength is that it has given life to an otherwise inanimate object. With this, Mr. 4 has been given a unique weapon to fight with. With the power of the Devil Fruit, Mr. 4's gun has become a moving turret of sorts. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The fruit however due to giving Mr. 4's gun life, has apparently inadvertently made it susceptible to sickness as seen with Lassou's cold.One Piece Manga - Chapter 184, A gun with a cold is seen. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers have been used to give life Mr. 4's gun, Lassou. This has thus created a living and walking turrent for which Mr. 4 can use in conjunction with his batting skills.One Piece Manga - Chapter 184, Mr. 4 uses his batting skills with Lassou's baseballs. Though this has given Mr. 4 an advantage in battle, due to the fruit's powers, the gun however can used against him in a way. This was seen during Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas' battle against Usopp and Chopper. Due to Lassou's cold and Chopper's quick thinking using his Rumble Scope technique, Chopper was able to use the gun's infected sinuses against the Baroque Works agents. By throwing sand into the gun's nose, Chopper was able to make the gun sneeze and fire into one of Miss Merry Christmas' tunnels thus exploiting a major weakness.One Piece Manga - Chapter 185, Chopper uses Lassou's Devil Fruit allowed cold against the Mr. 4 team. The Devil Fruit has also been inadvertently used by the gun, Lassou, itself to think of dreams that would otherwise be impossible for a normal gun. This was seen during Miss Goldenweek's ministory.One Piece Manga - Chapter 407 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's Mission Vol. 37, Lassou's dream is revealed. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4kids dub of the anime, the fruit's name was changed to simply Mutt Mutt Fruit in order to convey to an english audience. This name however is technically not a direct translation of the original japanese name. While the word "Inu" directly translates to dog, the word "Mutt", on the other hand, may refer to a dog to some degree. However, by technical terms, the word "Mutt" technically refers to a dog of mixed breed. Due to this, Lassou in the 4kids dub, is technically implied to be a different breed of dog than the original japanese version. References External Links *Dachshund - Wikipedia article about Dachshunds *Mixed-breed dog - Wikipedia article about mixed breed dogs, also known as mutts *Mutt - Wikitionary definition of mutt Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan